


Just Like Riding a Bike

by ImpossibleClair



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but at least it's funny, do not copy to another site, elsa teaches honeymaren to ride a bike, for letsgetalittleseethrough, inspired by an idea in the tumblr elsamaren group chat, it does not go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleClair/pseuds/ImpossibleClair
Summary: On a visit to Arendelle, Elsa takes it upon herself to teach Honeymaren how to ride a bicycle. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Just Like Riding a Bike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgetalittleseethrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetalittleseethrough/gifts).



> For letsgetalittleseethrough. Thanks for the idea, and I hope you like it!

Honeymaren considered herself to be pretty wise. 

She knew a lot of things and her judgement was always sound. She had an instinct about things which kept her out of danger and away from unnecessary risks. She was very disconcerted, therefore, to find herself in her current situation. 

‘How does this work again?’ she asked, shifting uncomfortably on the bicycle seat.

Elsa had one hand on the handlebars, the other on Honeymaren’s back. She looked very excited. It was kind of alarming. 

‘I’m going to push you, to start with,’ she explained. ‘You put your feet on the pedals and start pedalling, and once you’ve got some speed up, I’ll let go. Easy!’

‘Easy?!’

‘They say “just like riding a bike” for a reason, you know.’

‘Elsa, I’ve never heard that phrase in my _life!_ I don’t know what that means!’

‘Oh.’ Elsa looked a little guilty for a second. ‘Well it just means it’s simple. So simple, you never forget how to do it.’

Honeymaren looked unconvinced.

‘Oh, come on! I know what I’m doing. I taught Anna how to ride.’

The memory of Anna tripping over a tree root and faceplanting into the snow recently flashed into her mind. 

‘That’s not especially reassuring.’

‘Please,’ Elsa begged, pouting. ‘Just trust me.’

Honeymaren sighed. She was powerless against that face. 

‘Alright.’

Elsa lit up, grinning widely. 

‘Okay. Ready?’

‘Nope.’

‘One, two… three!’

Elsa started running and Honeymaren gripped the handlebars as the bike lurched and the wheels began to roll. She picked up her feet as they started to catch on the cobblestones, and somehow found the pedals. They moved under her boots and she chased them, and suddenly she was pedalling down the street; the bumps had vanished, the wind was whistling in her ears, and she didn’t feel so unsteady anymore.

Elsa, still pushing, let out a whoop. 

‘You’ve got it! You’re amazing!’

Honeymaren laughed gleefully. She was breathless, her heart hammering in her chest, her cheeks flushed. She couldn’t believe how fun this was!

‘I’m gonna let go now!’

‘What?! No, wait!’

‘Letting go!’

Elsa’s touch vanished, and glee turned to terror as Honeymaren realised that Elsa had failed to teach her one very crucial thing: steering. 

The bike swerved wildly down the street, careening past people and horses and shopfronts, narrowly missing a sled and its cargo of lumber. 

Honeymaren, completely out of control, did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. 

_‘Oops,’_ was Elsa’s first, relatively calm thought. Then _‘Oh, shit!’_ as the panic kicked in, and she took off after the bike. 

‘Honey, hold on!’ she shouted. 

She threw out a hand, conjuring a curved ramp of ice against the side of a building that Honeymaren was barrelling towards. The bike slid up the ramp, sweeping along the ice and coming back down on the street, Honeymaren screaming the whole way. Another ice ramp propelled her “safely” over the heads of the children’s choir, carolling outside the schoolhouse, and caught her on the other side, sliding her back onto the cobblestones. 

Elsa had almost caught up now, skating along on her own personal ice slide. If she could just get close enough to grab Honeymaren…

The front wheel of the bike hit an uneven stone, and with a shrill cry Honeymaren was thrown from her seat, arcing high over the handlebars, flailing toward the very solid ground. 

Forgetting everything around her, Elsa blasted herself forward, diving to intercept Honeymaren’s fall. She caught the screaming woman in her arms and thrust out desperately with her powers, praying she wasn’t too late-

There was a heavy _crunch_ , a shock of cold, and then dizzying stillness. 

‘E-Elsa?’

‘Honey!’ 

Slim arms squeezed around Honeymaren’s waist. 

‘Are you okay?’

‘Um. I think- I think so.’

With a bit of struggling and flailing, Honeymaren managed to dig herself out of the deep snowdrift Elsa had conjured. She was soaked and shivering, though she was pretty sure the trembling wasn’t from the cold. She gave Elsa a hand as she too pulled herself from the snow. 

‘Good catch,’ she said, attempting a shaky smile. 

Elsa sighed with relief, pulling Honeymaren into a hug. 

‘I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been so… blasé.’

Honey chuckled lightly, leaning into the hug. 

‘It’s alright, you were just excited. But maybe next time, don’t let me go?’

‘Oh, I’m never letting you go ever again.’

Honeymaren laughed. They pulled apart, and Elsa took her hand as they collected the bike and made their way back to the castle.

‘Just for the record,’ Honeymaren said as they walked. ‘I think I prefer reindeer.’

Elsa’s laugh drifted over the town, and mingled with the whispers of the wind. 


End file.
